Thirteen
by CameoRuby
Summary: What would happen if thirteen year old Bella lived with the Cullens? Drama, pranks, fights, love. Basically not Edward/Bella since she's too young.
1. Chapter 1

Thirteen-year-old Bella huddled under the table. Phil and Renee were fighting again. From experience, she knew it was better to hide, to pretend she wasn't here, than to stand up to them. She had learnt that the painful way, and as she drew her knees to her chest under the table, she felt her back ache from the bruises.

"I can't be bothered with this anymore! -" Renee was screaming, and a crash echoed from the tiny bathroom.

"Its hurting Bella!" She continued and Bella felt a flare of affection for her mother.

It was usually like this. Renee found Phil beating her, and tried to get him away. She'd tell Bella to hide, to run, and Bella obeyed. Renee would yell and threaten and Phil pretended he was sorry, and whenever Renee turned her back, the abuse began again. It hardly got to physical anymore. Most of it was verbal, emotional. Renee stepped in at the exact right times, like some knight in shining armour.

Bella, as a little girl, often imagined her mother rushing in on a beautiful white horse, with beautiful, white gold armour that glinted in the sunlight. Sunlight. It was something Bella didn't see much of, even though she lived in the hot, sprawling city of Phoenix.

The house was always dark, though when Phil was gone, Bella and Renee would run around the house, opening blinds and letting the light in, painting things bright colours to ward of the dark, the evil.

Bella also imagined she was in a fantasy tale, with Phil as an evil warlock, her mother as a beautiful princess, and her as the lonely maiden. She had no friends; she was often teased in class. She was poor, and poor was bad in Phoenix. She wasn't beautiful, or tan, or sporty or even likable apparently, to her classmates.

School was rare. Usually, she was too hurt to go to school. But Renee used to work as a kindergarten teacher, and everyday since Bella was born, she took her to her job. Bella grew up with crayons and bright pictures; it was a solace away from home. As she grew older, she helped her mother with the children, delighting them with her pretty pictures and enchanting fairytales.

The kids moved on, and yet she stayed, welcoming the next group of toddlers. Her mother was a helping hand; she gave half her income to shelters and donated amounts to rescue centres, youth centres, hospitals, and any place that was not as better off as many people.

Footsteps sounded and Renee appeared in the tiny doorway of the tiny lounge room.

"Bella?" She asked softly, and Bella crawled out from beneath the table and engulfed her mum in a big hug.

They stayed like that for a while, before Renee smiled softly at her beautiful daughter, "Come on, we are going to go for a shift at the hospital. Do you want to come?"

Bella nodded her head, as always. She loved to see the smiles bright up hospitals when they went to visit.

Renee sent a glare at the stationary Phil, glaring at them from the tiny shoebox kitchen. He sent Bella a murderous glare that made her hurry along in her mother's wake.

The Dwyer's had no car, no way of transport. Bella and her mother caught the bus instead, just managing to make it before the driver shut the doors.

He remembered them, and gave them a welcoming smile, "Hospital?" He asked.

Renee smiled warmly, nodding as she purchased tickets, and then led Bella to a seat. Bella was at home on the bus, she knew when she could expect a bump in the road, she knew where the traffic was bad, and at what time was the worst time to go on a bus ride.

She often just rode the bus after school, climbing on and not getting off till darkness fell. She liked to watch the passengers come aboard, and study their personality. She was very good at picking up moods now, and what expressions meant what. Once, a young lady, about twenty-two years old came aboard with a still posture and expression. Bella watched her with curious eyes. She picked up that the lady was sad, mourning something…a loss perhaps.

She had gotten up out of her seat and sat next to her, smiling warmly.

"Hello," She had asked, "My name's Bella. What's your name?"

The lady had looked surprised, and responded, "Mary"

Bella had talked to Mary animatedly for the rest of the trip, and when the lady got off, she was happier and seemed to have a spring in her step. Bella liked when she could help other people.

"Come on Bella, we're here." Renee's voice came and a soft hand enveloped her own.

Bella smiled at her mother and followed her off the bus, both thanking the driver and entering the impressive hospital.

Renee immediately went to the front desk, and Bella lingered behind.

"Hello Roxanne, Rachelle" Renee chirped, "Bella and I are here for my shift"

Roxanne, a pretty young lady, smiled warmly at Bella while Rachelle immediately started dishing out the gossip to Renee.

"Hello Roxanne" Bella waved shyly.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" Roxanne smiled.

"Good thank you. How about you? Not too boring around the hospital?" Bella joked.

"No, not with Rachelle always daydreaming about that new doctor" Roxanne caught Bella's confused look and smiled, "Dr Cullen accepted a job here, and ever since, every female in the hospital have been drooling over him!"

Bella shook her head, laughing, "But not you?"

Roxanne smiled a secretive smile, "No. I'm taken."

Bella smiled widely, "Did Greg finally ask you out?"

Roxanne looked smug, but very happy, "Yes! Finally! We're going out on Friday night, then," She dropped her voice to a whisper, "We're going to meet his parents"

Bella smiled, "So it's official?"

Roxanne nodded, and a phone rang.

"Excuse me Bella," She chimed and then answered the call.

Bella turned her attention to her mother who was patiently listening to the gossip that Rachelle divulged.

"That's very nice Rachelle. Excuse me, but Bella and I have to get going. See you soon." Renee smiled and then gestured to Bella to follow her. Bella obliged, sending a small wave at Roxanne on the way, who smiled and waved back, still talking on the phone.

Renee and Bella walked along the sterile, white halls of the hospital until Renee pushed open the door of one of the wards. She immediately reversed, shutting the door tightly and turning to Bella with a grim smile.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I don't think you should go in this one." Renee explained.

Bella knew that her mother would only keep her out if there was blood, and Bella grew nauseous around it anyway. She usually fainted. So she smiled understandingly and gestured down the hall.

"Can I go for a little bit of a walk?" She asked and her mother looked happier.

"Yes, but remember the rules." She said sternly, then smiled, hugged Bella, and turned back and went into the ward. The door shut behind her, relieving Bella of the rusty smell of the blood and the sharp yelling of its owner.

Bella wandered along the halls, smiling at people as they passed. She stopped to talk with the maintenance staff, nurses, patients, anyone.

She passed a door that she hadn't noticed before, and looked up at the nameplate. Doctor Cullen, it read. Bella's curiosity leaped and she knocked on the door shyly.

"Come in." Came a soft, attractive male voice.

Bella opened the door hesitantly. A handsome man with golden eyes and blonde hair sat at the desk. He looked up in surprise when she entered, but gestured at the armchair on the door side of his desk.

Bella sat down quietly, studying him.

"Hello there. Are you one of my patients?" Dr Cullen asked gently.

"No. My name's Bella."

"Are you related to a patient? Maybe an employee?" Dr Cullen was confused. Why was this thirteen-year-old girl sitting at his desk?

"Sort of. My mother volunteers here. I heard some gossip about you from one of the receptionists." Bella hoped she wasn't sounding rude, "It wasn't bad though…"

Dr Cullen laughed, a musical noise that made Bella feel at ease.

"Well, in that case, I am Dr Carlisle Cullen, and I just joined the staff here at his hospital. You can call me Carlisle."

Bella nodded, smiling warmly, "Hello Carlisle. Do you have a wife?"

Carlisle smiled gently, and pointed to a photo on a shelf.

Bella got up and gazed at it with interest, shocked at the perfect people in the photo. There was a caramel haired lady, who the doctor, Carlisle, had his arm around. Next to him was a blonde teen; about eighteen perhaps, next to her was a strong looking guy the same age, with black hair. Next to the doctor's wife was a pixie-like girl, probably seventeen or so, with her hand intertwined with a blonde haired guy, slightly less strong looking than the other guy. Off to the side, perhaps trying to hide out of view was a boy, about seventeen, that made Bella gasp. He had bronze hair, untidy, though just…perfect.

They all were very pale, with bright golden eyes.

"You're all very beautiful. Perfect." Bella muttered and the doctor heard her.

He tilted his head as he looked at the girl. She had straight, long brown hair and adorable brown eyes. Her lips were full and red, and her skin was an ivory pale. She was a very pretty young girl.

But when she looked over and smiled shyly at him, Carlisle knew there was something behind that. Some kind of trouble, or anguish. He couldn't put his finger on it.

She started to walk over to the armchair, but tripped and went headfirst into it before Carlisle could realise what happened. As soon as he did, he stood up worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

Bella just righted herself and smiled, a warm blush stirring across her pale cheeks.

"Happens all the time. I'm unnaturally clumsy."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, but nodded and sat down again. He stared down at the papers, reading through some information. When he looked up, he saw the girl had fallen asleep, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

He raised an eyebrow. She looked more peaceful asleep than awake.

"Bella? Bella?" Came the anxious voice of a woman in the halls.

Carlisle remembered that this girl's name was Bella, and he hurried out to see a woman anxiously looking around.

"Are you Bella's mother?" He asked her.

The lady nodded, "Have you seen her? I didn't want to take her into the ward; there was blood."

Carlisle nodded understandingly and gestured into his office, "She fell asleep after introducing herself."

Usually, a mother would freak out; their daughter was in some strange man's office. But this lady just smiled and shook her head, following him into his office and laughing when she saw her daughter.

"I'm sorry, she has a thing for trouble." The lady turned to Carlisle, "I'm Renee Dwyer, Bella's mother."

"Hello Renee, I'm Dr Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle shook her hand with a smile and sat at his desk as Renee went over to her daughter and gently shook her.

"Bella, come on. Wake up, we have to go home." Renee said gently and Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"I don't want to. Can I stay here?" Bella asked hopefully and Carlisle saw Renee's eyes reflect pain.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we must go home" Renee said quietly and Bella nodded, getting up and stretching.

She reached over the desk, her hand out, "Nice to meet you Carlisle." She smiled when she shook his hand.

"Likewise Bella. Goodbye Renee" Carlisle waved slightly.

Renee smiled, waving, and held Bella's hand, leading her out of the office and to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad that so many people are taking a liking to this story - It's very inspiring! Obviously, the stories that are more popular usually get updated quicker, so I'm glad that many people are embracing this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

When Bella woke up, she knew Renee and Phil had fought. She was on her usual bed, the couch. Renee was nowhere to be seen and Phil was gone too.

Bella looked in the kitchen and saw her mother's bag was gone, which meant she was at the shop, working. She'd be there till late, about midnight. A double shift.

She didn't care where Phil was, for all she hoped he was gone.

Bella didn't really know where her feet had taken her, until she saw the hospital building loom in front of her. She heard a car door shut and footsteps before a shadow fell over her.

"Hello Bella. Are you alright?" Carlisle's voice asked caringly, surprised at seeing the girl sitting on the pavement.

Bella looked up, "Oh, hello Carlisle."

Carlisle held his hand out, offering a small smile. Bella took it and he helped her up.

"Would you like to hang with me today?" Carlisle asked, noticing her emotions.

Bella smiled, "Yes please. My mother won't get home till late"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "What about your father?" He asked as they walked into the hospital together.

"My father, Charlie, died in a bank robbery. He was the hero cop, though. I think he wanted to die in action, if at any time. My mother married Phil, my stepfather. I don't care where he is," Bella added sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. It must be hard." Carlisle commented, feeling the pain of this young girl.

"Yeah, it is. But me and mum get along." Bella answered.

Carlisle signed in, letting Bella look at the stuff in his office.

"Do you spend much time away from home?"

"Whenever I can," Bella answered.

"Why?"

"Home isn't home." Bella answered looking at the medical books.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't been to school for a while. Plus, it's nearly as bad as home."

"Why?"

"Everyone teases me."

Carlisle nodded, and began his routine check ups. He noticed that Bella paid rapt attention to even the most mundane thing. He took extra care, letting all his movements be seen by her, while thinking about his position.

It would seem that the young girl, who was now talking to the patient attentively, didn't have the best home life. It was clear she loved her mother very much, and her mother loved her just as much, if more. But, there seemed to be that air of sadness…almost vulnerability.

Perhaps he should invite Jasper to work tomorrow, he might be able to explain it better. He'd invite the whole family, but Carlisle thought that might be a little overbearing for the girl.

"There, good as new" Carlisle smiled gently at his patient, "Just stay off that leg for a while - about two to three weeks."

"Does that mean I don't have to go to work?" The young guy grinned hopefully.

"What do you work as?" Carlisle asked, although he already knew.

"Brickie." The guy grinned at Bella, who just grinned back. She made friends easily, Carlisle noticed.

"Well then, you get an early holiday then." Carlisle smiled, and then looked at his watch, noticing the hand getting close to the seven.

"Come on Bella, let's go see if your mother's waiting to pick you up"

"Is she yours?" The guy asked curiously, and Bella blushed.

"No, just a friend's." Carlisle answered smoothly.

"He drew the short straw." Bella joked and the guy laughed, swinging up into a sitting position.

Carlisle laughed, "I'll go sign the release papers now. Come on Bella."

Bella waved at the young brickie and obediently followed me to the reception counter. Roxanne smiled at her, waving a hello.

"Hi Roxanne!" Bella chirped.

"Hello Bella. Where's your mother?" Roxanne answered, digging around in her purse.

"Oh, she's around." Bella said smoothly, and Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm." Roxanne hummed, knowing that wasn't quite the truth, "Look what I got you"

Bella frowned slightly, "Nothing I hope"

"Don't you like presents, Bella?" Carlisle asked, surprised.

"Not the ones you have to spend money on" Bella answered, then eyed the object in Roxanne's hand.

Roxanne smiled, "A chocolate bar!"

Bella tried to look angry, but her eyes twinkled up hopefully and Carlisle chuckled quietly.

"Thank you Roxanne!" Bella smiled and took the chocolate bar, unwrapping it with a slow preciseness.

Roxanne laughed at this, "It's not going to run away!"

Bella just continued unwrapping it slowly, carefully, "I'm savouring it," She said in a small voice.

After a while, Bella finally finished unwrapping, and put a tiny bit in her mouth, holding it there. Her eyes closed and her features turned soft.

"How long has it been since your last chocolate bar?" Roxanne asked, almost in a joking manner, but seriousness lay underneath it.

"A while." Bella answered truthfully, eyes still closed.

Carlisle exchanged a glance with Roxanne, who was frowning. She looked at her watch and flew out of her seat, dashing around the small reception.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, and Bella opened one eye in surprise.

Roxanne swooped down, chucking everything in her bag, before waving hurriedly at Bella, "Sorry Bella, I have a date tonight! I'll bring another chocolate bar tomorrow."

Bella took the chocolate bar away from her mouth to object, then decided against it and waved as Roxanne flew out the door.

Carlisle walked to the wall and signed Roxanne out for her. He then turned back to Bella, who was looking extremely childish and innocent, her big, brown eyes looking up at him with a sparkle, and the chocolate bar lodged in her mouth.

"Now, when's your mother going to get here?" Carlisle asked, chuckling.

Bella paused, then took the chocolate from her mouth, "She's not," She answered in a small voice.

Carlisle creased his brow, "What?"

"Well, she's working late tonight." Bella paused, and then shoved the chocolate back in her mouth, as if she had said something wrong.

Carlisle noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "How late?" He asked suspiciously, "Bella, does anyone know you're here?"

Bella didn't answer.

"Bella…" Carlisle warned.

"Well…you and Roxanne do" Bella said hopefully, trying to look innocent.

Carlisle sighed, "Where does your mother work?"

Bella thought very hard, then a surprised look came over her face. "I don't know."

Carlisle realised she was telling the truth, and he looked at his watch, "My shift ends in half an hour. Think you could wait till then?"

"Wait for what?" Bella questioned.

"A lift home, of course." Carlisle turned around and travelled back into the wards, expecting to hear the small feet of Bella padding behind, but when he turned around, she wasn't there.

He walked back into the reception and looked around. Bella was gone. He ran to the door and threw it open. He saw Bella boarding the bus a little bit down the road. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as it drove off.

_

* * *

_

:) Next chapter will be added soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go – a long wait, and I'm not exactly proud of this story anymore, but I've had my break from writing and now im back with a vengeance! My new stories will seem much better written, I think. I may come back and re-write this story. Not sure. _

_Anyway just a recap:_

_This story is about Bella, and her parents Renee and Phil do not have a good relationship. Phil's lost himself to the dark side of reality, and Bella and Renee suffer it. So far, Bella has ended up in hospital, where she met the Cullens. The Cullens seem to have a soft spot for her. _

Bella climbed into the house through the window. Phil was home, and he wouldn't let her in if she tried the door.

She padded quietly over to the bedroom. The door whined slightly as she opened it, and she froze in fear. But there was no need. Phil as passed out on the bed. She backed away and crossed the house in two steps, climbed onto the couch, and stared at the ceiling.

Morning came quickly, and she awoke in sweat like always. It was dangerous, sleeping on the couch. Especially if Phil was drunk.

Bella looked over the couch and saw her mother, asleep on the bed. Phil was nowhere to be seen. Bella ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly.

Renee jumped, startled, and then relaxed when she saw her daughter. "Good morning Bella. How was your night?"

Bella smiled into her mother's shirt, before pulling back, "It was alright. You?"

Renee shrugged playfully, "It was alright."

Bella lay on the bed next to her mother for a while.

"Mum, when's your next shift?"

Renee was still for a minute, then spoke in a strangled voice, "What time is it?"

Bella looked at the old alarm clock on Phil's side of the bed, "7:45am"

Within a second, Renee was off the bed and running around the room. She cursed and tugged on clothes. Bella ran to the kitchen and grabbed her mother's bag, then an apple and a banana from the fridge. She chucked them in, and handed the bag to her mother as she ran past.

"Thank you, baby!" Renee called and rushed outside. Bella stuck her head out the door and saw her mother board the bus just on time.

"I'll be back around nine tonight!" Renee called out the bus window.

Bella nodded and waved.

The hospital wasn't very busy when Bella walked in. Roxanne was at the desk, and chucked her another chocolate bar. Bella smiled in thanks and ventured down the hall. She came to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She pushed the door open and saw the office was empty, so she arranged herself on his chair. It was kind of cold, though not as an absence cold…more like someone had laid a box of icy poles on it. She found it comforting.

A murmur of voices came from the front door, and Bella stayed silent.

The door opened to reveal Carlisle and a young man, about twenty years old, with blonde hair and quiet, yet sharp features. He was just as handsome and flawless as Carlisle, with the same gold eyes.

Carlisle looked shocked to see her sitting on his chair and the boy next to him looked just as surprised.

"Hey Carlisle." Bella smiled in greeting, then got up and stuck her hand out to the boy, who flinched, looking scared. He didn't take her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She introduced, shaking her hand slightly. The boy didn't take it. With a slight frown, she withdrew it and stepped back, still smiling.

Instead of shaking his hand, smiled at him and waved, "Hi. I'm Bella. What's your name?"

The boy raised an eyebrow in shock, but lifted his hand up in a slight wave, "Hi Bella. I'm Jasper."

Bella thought about that name with a smile, locking eyes with Jasper. "That's a cool name."

To Carlisle's surprise, Jasper laughed. "Yeah. I think Bella is too. Very beautiful"

Bella blushed slightly, "Thanks."

Carlisle smiled at the exchange and gestured to the chairs, "Why don't you two take a seat? I just need to finish some things off in the ward."

Jasper looked frightened, and stared at Carlisle in shock. Carlisle just smiled warmly, "You'll be fine," He said in vampire speed.

Jasper stared for a minute more, then gave a sharp nod, taking a seat far away from Bella's. Carlisle left the room.

Bella smiled at Jasper, "You look familiar."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "I do?"

Bella nodded, thinking.

"I know!" She exclaimed, and then pointed to Carlisle's family photo, "You're in that photo! Are you one of Carlisle's sons?"

Jasper smiled, "Yeah. Carlisle adopted me a while back"

Bella nodded, "Then you're the pixie's boyfriend?"

Jasper laughed, "Yeah."

Bella smiled, "She's very pretty."

Jasper laughed more, "I'll tell her that."

Bella blushed, "Oh, no, you don't have to do that." She stuttered shyly.

Jasper just smiled, concentrating on all her feelings. She felt comfortable in the hospital, no, in Carlisle's office…she wasn't intimidated…she wasn't scared, like a normal human should…she felt- Jasper was shocked- love…to…Carlisle.

"Do you like Carlisle?" He blurted out without thinking.

Bella looked surprised, then blushed, "Uh, um, yeah. He's kinda like…um…a father figure…like…he'd be the…perfect…father…I don't have…" She trailed off, hiding her face in the huge shirt she wore.

Jasper looked at this girl. She was all bright, and happy with Carlisle and himself, goes shy when talking about family, and sad….

"Do you have a mother, Bella?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes. Renee. I love her." Bella murmured from under the shirt.

Jasper paused.

"How about a father?"

Bella didn't answer for a while, biting her lip. "My father died in a bank robbery. He was on duty…." Bella breathed, "Mum married Phil…my stepfather."

"Do you like Phil?" Jasper interrogated.

Bella bit her lip, "He doesn't like me."

"How do you know that?" Japer asked brow furrowed.

Bella didn't answer.

Cautiously, Jasper got up and slowly made his way over to her chair. He got down on his knees next to the chair and softly touched her arm. Bella looked up and locked eyes with him. He felt an overwhelming emotion hit him as he realised they were tear filled. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, lifting her off the chair and into his lap on the floor.

Shock and surprise came over him when he realised no venom came into his mouth. There was no urge to bite her, to kill her. All he felt was an overwhelming urge to protect her.

Carlisle burst into the room then, glancing around wildly. Bella didn't even flinch.

His eyes met Jasper's and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked Jasper.

"I-I don't understand" Jasper stuttered, "Why…why don't I want to…?"

Carlisle just shook his head, "I don't know. But it affected me too. It doesn't make sense…"

Jasper nodded, his arms pulling Bella in closer. He looked down and saw she was asleep, a small smile gracing her lips. When he looked up again, he saw Carlisle smiling at him.

"I think you just see her as family. As one of us." Carlisle realised, " I think we both see her as…family. A…daughter for me-"

"A little sister…" Jasper trailed off, then smiled softly, "I like the sound of that."

Carlisle's smile grew.

Bella woke in someone's arms. The arms were cold, and masculine, comfortable to her.

"Hello. Have a nice sleep?" Jasper's soft, shy voice sounded from somewhere above her, followed by Carlisle's chuckle.

Bella smiled and opened her eyes.

"Yes. Best sleep I've had in months…years…"

This statement made Carlisle and Jasper a little sad, and Bella mentally slapped herself.

She sat herself up and crawled off Jasper's lap. She looked back and saw him pouting slightly. She laughed and he grinned.

"What's the time?" She asked.

"8:45 at night." Carlisle answered and Bella gasped and looked at Jasper, who smiled sheepishly.

"You let me sleep on your lap for the whole day, without moving?" She exclaimed.

Jasper nodded, still smiling sheepishly and looking down at his hands. Suddenly, frail arms encased him in a tight hug. He grinned and hugged her back, careful so as not to hurt her with his alien strength.

"Thank you." Bella smiled, then a thought hit her and she gasped again, flying up, "Oh no! Mum said she'd be home at nine!" She ran out the door.

Within a moment, she saw Carlisle and Jasper next to her, forming a sort of guard.

"What?" Bella began, but Carlisle cut her off.

"You're not going on the bus at this time of night!" he said fatherly.

Bella slowed down to a walk, "But I did it last night…and the night before that…and the night before that…"

Jasper cut her off, "Can we please give you a lift home?"

Bella thought as she walked, pausing at the door. "Okay." She said shyly.

Carlisle smiled, "Roxanne, can you sign me out please?" He called over his shoulder and Roxanne beamed, "Sure. See you Bella."

"Bye!" Bella waved and then followed Carlisle and Jasper to their car.

"Whoa." She commented as she saw the beautiful Mercedes. They smiled and Jasper opened the back door for her, "Milady." He said formally, raising a hand in a salute.

Bella giggled and climbed in.

"Just here thanks." Bella said anxiously at a random house on the street.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow in the rear-view mirror, but let the car drift to a stop on the sidewalk. Bella climbed out, smiled and waved.

They smiled back, "See you Bella" Jasper waved slightly. "Goodbye Bella." Carlisle smiled.

Bella nodded, and started walking to the random house's front door. The Mercedes drifted up the road and Bella hurried down the road to her own house.

"Hello?" She called, as she hovered on the front step, fearful.

"Is that you?" The horrible, scary voice of Phil sounded from within the house.

He appeared at the end of the short hallway.

Bella gulped. "H-Hi."

Phil fixed his ugly eyes on her, "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Um, out." Bella evaded, thinking about turning back and going.

Phil glared at her, "Where's your mother?"

"She should be home soon." Bella answered, looking away, past him.

"What are you looking at?" He demanded, turning around. Bella ran past him stealthily and hid under the table.

Carlisle felt a gnawing urge to turn the car around, and rush in to save Bella from whatever she is scared of at home, but he didn't.

Jasper felt this too, and he nodded knowingly.

Carlisle groaned, and gave in. The car whipped around and within seconds, they were parked in the shadows of the street, across from the dark, shabby house.

After about an hour of silence, Jasper tried to make the mood brighter.

"Is this considered stalking?" He asked Carlisle, grinning.

Carlisle didn't answer.

Jasper's grin faded and he picked up his ringing cell phone.

"Hello Alice" He greeted.

"Hi, so, what's going on?" Alice answered, "Is Bella alright?"

Jasper rolled his eyes; trust Alice to always know what's going on.

"We don't know. We've been out her for an hour-oh…"

Bella was sliding out from one of the windows. She fell to the dry, dead grass with a light thump, and froze. After she thought the danger had passed, she looked around, scanning the streets, her gaze lingering on the Mercedes, before turning to the front door, which opened. It was Renee, obviously she must of came home when they had driven off.

Carlisle stared with Jasper at the scene. 

Renee had tears running down her face, and she hurried out of the house, looking around wildly.

"BELLA?" She screamed and Bella rushed out from her hiding spot in the dead grass.

Renee wrapped her arms around Bella protectively as the front door slammed open. A man, who the Cullen's guessed to be Phil, appeared, an angry, ugly scowl on his face.

"Jasper? What's happening?" Alice's voice called from the phone, but it hang limply in Jasper's hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" Renee screamed, Bella whimpering as she clutched her mother's shirt from behind.

This was when Carlisle and Jasper noticed the bruise on Bella's face. Growls erupted from their lips, but Carlisle quickly silenced himself and Jasper.

"Oh…" Alice's knowing voice said.

Phil just leered, then extended a hand to Bella, waggling his eyebrows, "Want a bit more fun you-"

"ARSEHOLE!" Renee screamed, and flew at him, attacking him with all his might. He punched her in the face, sending her sprawling onto the ground, unconscious.

"MUM!" Bella screamed, and hurried to her mother's side. She let out a shriek, a scream, and flew at Phil, beating him with her tiny fists. He just grinned, grabbing her wrists.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Jasper roared, and flew at the guy. 

"NO!" Shouted Carlisle, noticing the black eyes of Jasper and rushed after him, "JASPER! Calm down! Let me deal with him!"

Jasper struggled past Carlisle and set himself onto Phil, who had let go of Bella's wrists in surprise. Bella, tears running down her face, covered her mother with her body.

Jasper grabbed the man's hands, breaking the left one instantly, bruising the other one within a second.

"Jasper!" Carlisle warned, running to him.

"CARLISLE GIVE ME TO HIM!" Alice's voice screamed over the phone, and Carlisle pulled Jasper away from Phil, then pressed the phone to Jasper's ear.

Immediately, Jasper fell back, staggered by his love's voice.

Carlisle, murderous as ever, stood in front of Bella and Renee.

"Go inside." He commanded.

Phil just grinned and went to punch Carlisle in the face. Carlisle caught his hand quickly. Surprised, Phil tried to punch his head with the other. Carlisle caught that hand too. He pushed Phil way, sending him stumbling back into the house.

Immediately, Carlisle went into 'Doctor Mode'. He hurried to Renee and Bella. 

"Bella, he's gone. I need to see your injuries-"

"Im fine!" Bella blubbered, and rolled off her mother, resting on her knees next to her, "You have to look after Mum! Please! Please, Carlisle, please!"

Carlisle's dead heart ripped apart when he heard this, and then when Bella crawled in front of him, snuggling back against his chest, he thought his heart would beat again.

With one reassuring arm around Bella, he checked over Renee.

Bella watched with avid eyes, watching his expression. Relief washed over her when he looked at her and smiled, "She's fine".

His smiled faded, turning into a frown as he lifted her head to the light of the street lamp. 

"But you on the other hand…" 

"It's just a bruise." Reassured Bella.

Carlisle looked at it and nodded, "Yes. Correct. But still…"

"We just have to look after mum."

Carlisle nodded, then glanced back at the house.

"I think you should stay at the hospital," He offered.

Bella looked at her mother, thinking what she would do. No, she wouldn't want anyone to know.

"No. Heres fine, in fact-"

The front door slammed open and Phil came stalking out. Carlisle held Bella protectively to his chest. Jasper froze, hand on the phone still. His relaxing expression immediately turned murderous and he stepped forward.

"Jasper…" Carlisle warned and Jasper tore his eyes from Phil, to see Bella in Carlisle's arms. He was next to them in a second, holding Bella's hands in a tight, yet gentle hold.

Phil sent Bella a murderous glare as a car pulled up, full of loud guys, obviously drunk. He climbed in and the car sped off, disappearing into the darkness.

"Hello? Can I speak to Bella please?" Alice's voice called. 

Jasper, still trying to collect his emotions, passed the phone to Bella, who looked at it in confusion.

"H-Hello?" Bella answered shyly.

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice!" A joyous, bubbly female voice called.

"Hello Alice…are you the pixie?" Bella asked, her mind still on her mother's well being.

"Why, yes I am, I suppose! So Bella, how are you?"

"Um, good." Bella answered, fidgeting with her mother's hand.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Maybe." Bella blushed.

A twinkling laughter sounded over the phone.

"How would you like to meet me, Bella?"

Bella frowned, "Now's not a good time…"

"Oh, I didn't mean now. No, how about tomorrow?"

"Um. I dunno."

"Alright, we'll see then" Alice declared.

"Um, yeah, okay." Bella answered, and Jasper held his hand out for the phone with a smile, "Oh, um, I'm going to give you back to Jasper now. Bye."

"Bye Bella!" Alice said and Bella gave Jasper the phone.

"Alice, she's only just met you, and she's just been through an emotional event, I would know. So, perhaps, next time, just be a bit more…. calm" Jasper said in vampire speed.

There was a murmur from Renee's lips, and everyone's eyes flashed to her face. Her eyes opened, and she looked around wildly, before sighing in relief when she saw Bella's face, but not before bringing her into her arms in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She murmured against Bella's hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle looked out of place, sitting on the couch in their tiny lounge room, Bella thought. Renee was rummaging through the drawers, cupboards and the fridge in the kitchen, trying to find something edible. Carlisle and Jasper had objected, but Renee had just waved them off.

Now, Carlisle and Jasper gazed around the house with disgusted eyes. Bella felt very small, and shy, even though she felt so at home…well, anywhere _but _home.

"Right, I found some crackers and some cheese, so, do with that what you will." Renee joked, though Jasper could feel she was still emotional from her evening. She looked around for somewhere to put the plate.

"Why don't I get one of the bedside tables?" Bella offered, and Renee thought.

"Yeah-no, no, better not." She changed her mind, "Why don't we just…"

"Oh, I know!" Bella smiled and grabbed the box of her stuff (hairbrush, some clothes and a photo of her and Renee). She tipped it over in front of the couch and Renee put the plate there.

"Good thinking" Renee winked, slightly embarrassed by her lack of furniture.

Jasper moved to get off the couch, but Bella beat him to it, settling herself on the floor with her back to the TV. Renee smiled and sat down, self-conscious.

Carlisle nudged Jasper, who was holding onto the sofa with strained hands; Renee's scent was too appealing to Jasper, this close. He exchanged a look with Carlisle, then went and sat next to Bella, who smiled warmly at him.

Renee noticed this exchange and smiled.

"Is Jasper the big brother you've never had?"

Bella blushed, but Jasper just smiled, "Yes." He said, looking to Bella for confirmation. Bella brightened and grinned, nodding, "Hey, meet Jazz, my big bro." She said, gangster style.

This sent everyone into laughter, effectively making the tension drifting away.

Jasper was 'asleep' on the couch, Bella lying down next to him in a deep, comfortable sleep. Renee had retired to the bed in the bedroom, while Carlisle said he'd stay on guard.

Jasper now opened his eyes, his arm still wrapped around Bella protectively. Carlisle smiled at him, "Nice sleep?" He joked and Jasper smiled.

"I…I think I'd really like her to be my sister…I…I love her…not as the way I love Alice, but…family wise. When that…that _bastard _hit her." Jasper growled, "I wanted to kill him."

"I think you have accepted her as the little sister you never had, and you're the big brother she's never had. Right now…well, the first time I met her, I knew there was something special about her. I love her as a daughter too. It took all my self control I had gathered over the years, not to kill him then too…" Carlisle admitted.

"Does she have to put up with him?" Jasper said after a moment of silence.

Carlisle looked sad. "Yes."

Jasper nodded, though pulled his little sister closer.

"Then we'll just have to be there for her whenever she wants us."

Carlisle talked with Renee the next morning, when Bella was asleep with Jasper on the couch.

They decided that Bella should spend time with Carlisle and Jasper when Renee was at work, that way, Bella wouldn't be at risk of an attack from Phil when Renee wasn't home.

Bella wasn't allowed to use the bus anymore either, as Carlisle or Jasper would pick her up from the house when Renee leaves, then drop her off when Renee got home, or when Bella wanted to go home (As long as Renee was there).

They explained this to Jasper and Bella when they woke, and Jasper agreed, listening very carefully. Bella kept smiling through it all. She'd be able to _really _spend some time with the Jazz and Carlisle! 

Renee left for work, and Bella was just finishing a banana she had found in the fridge.

Jasper was sitting across from her, and looked like he was concentrating. Carlisle stared, amused, as Bella tried to get Jasper to laugh.

"Bella, I thought you were supposed to _eat _bananas, not make them dance across the table, doing a can-can." Jasper said, not moving his eyes.

Bella frowned and the banana skin toppled to the table.

Bella smiled, and the banana skin jumped up.

Bella shook her head, and the banana shook it self.

Jasper shook his head, and the banana did a back flip.

Jasper was still playing Bella's game when Carlisle's mobile rang.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered

"Hey." Came the chorus of all the Cullen's, "Put us on speaker phone."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because" Emmett called, "What's Jasper doing?"

"_Jazz_," Carlisle stressed Bella's new nickname for him, and he heard the snickers of Emmett, "Is…Um…I don't actually know what he's doing."

Carlisle put them on speaker, then put the camera on, showing them Bella and Jazz, who were now glaring at each other and doing random moves, and Bella made the banana do the same moves.

"Is…Is Jasper alright sitting that close?" Came the vampire hurried voice of Emmett, full of anxiety and disbelief. The family nodded warily in agreement.

"I'm fine." Jasper answered, flashing a quick smile to the camera. Bella jumped up, doing a victory dance.

"I WON! I WON! I WON!" She shouted, then put her face centimetres from his and pointed right near his mouth.

"Be careful, I might bite that finger off," Jasper warned, displaying his perfect, glistening teeth. He snapped his jaws together, grinning menacingly.

The Cullen's watched holding their breath.

Bella poked her tongue out and plonked herself on his lap lazily, "I doubt that."

Jasper's eyes glistened, "Is that a challenge?" 

Bella looked at him, "Why, I think it might have been."

Jasper grabbed her hand, and pulled the finger out up to his mouth-

"EW! Your disgusting!" Bella yelled, laughing as she took her finger out of his hand.

Jasper just grinned and leaned back in the chair. He pointed to the camera phone and Bella looked over.

"Oh." She commented, blushing. She jumped off his lap and smiled sweetly to the camera, looking innocent.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Bella waved shyly, "Sorry Alice."

Alice just laughed, "It's fine Bella! I'm so glad Jasper's lightened up-"

"Yeah, he used to be such a drag" A strong looking guy boomed, He grinned at Bella, "I'm Emmett"

"Hi Emmett." Bella smiled, blushing.

Carlisle coughed and everyone looked at him.

"Well, Bella, we have to go to the hospital now." He pressed the camera phone and speaker off.

"Okay" Bella grinned and took Jasper's hand. Jasper grinned and walked with her out to the car.

Bella smiled as Carlisle hung the stethoscope around his neck.

"Right. Well, Bella, I'm going to be done here in a second. So why don't you head back to the office?"

"Okay." Bella chirped and headed through the hallways back to Carlisle's office. She vaguely remembered that Jazz had went off to see Alice and smiled.

She pushed open the familiar door, and froze, seeing a couple in the seats, one looked familiar.

"Oh, hello. Um, sorry" Bella stuttered, and moved to go, but the familiar looking, strong guy stood up.

"Bella! You don't remember me! I'm hurt." He joked and Bella grinned.

"Oh, hello Emmett!" She greeted and continued in the office. 

She saw a beautiful blonde girl and she became nervous. "Hello, I'm Bella."

The beautiful blonde smiled and graciously stood, "Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie"

Bella smiled shyly, and Rosalie gave her a feminine hug. She pulled away, smiling beautifully.

"You're very pretty" Rosalie smiled and Bella blushed.

"Oh, thank you," Bella smiled shyly, "But you're prettier"

Rosalie's twinkling laugh filled the room and Bella felt comfortable. Emmett leaped forward and grabbed her in a massive bear hug, swinging her around.

"Hello Bella!" He boomed and Bella laughed, struggling in his arms.

"Put me down Emmett!" She laughed.

Emmett pouted, but put her down.

The door opened and Carlisle came in, smiling warmly.

"Did you know they were here?" Bella asked him suspiciously.

Carlisle just shrugged innocently, and then turned to the couple.

"Where are the others?" He asked them.

"We thought we wouldn't want to intimidate Bella" Rosalie said, throwing a smile at Bella.

Bella blushed again.

Carlisle laughed, "So who kept back Alice?"

"Jasper, who else" Emmett laughed, a big boom that echoed in Bella's ears well after it finished.

"How many are there?" Bella asked softly, shyly.

"Well there's myself and Esme, my wife," Carlisle explained, and touched the woman next to him in the family photo, "And then there's Emmett and Rosalie" He gestured to them, "And then there's Jasper and Alice," He pointed to Alice, "Then, last, but not least, Edward." He pointed to the guy in his seventeens or so, with a solemn expression and bronze hair.

"He looks…sad" Bella noticed.

Carlisle sighed, "Yes. He is quite depressed. I think it's because he's so lonely."

Bella nodded, "I know how that feels."

Carlisle smiled gently at her, "Perhaps you'll get along then."

"I hope so. He looks very nice…" Bella blushed as Emmett exploded into laughter. Rosalie whacked him on the head, and then exchanged a smile with Bella.

"I think Alice wants us to go shopping with her tomorrow." Rosalie looked excited, "Do you like shopping, Bella?"

Bella made a face, "It's alright."

Emmett looked excited, "Do you want to play Play station with me?"

Bella blushed, "I don't know how to play"

"Aw, I'll just have to teach you" Emmett grinned, "When do you wanna come over?"

Bella thought. "Well, if im going shopping with Rosalie and Alice tomorrow…" Bella looked to Rosalie for affirmation, and she nodded, so she continued, "I suppose I could go to your house the day after…"

Carlisle beamed, "That's an excellent plan Bella!"

Bella blushed, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Rosalie clapped her hands together, a bright and beautiful smile on her face, "Great! I'll organise the shopping trip with Alice for tomorrow. We'll pick you up instead of Carlisle or Jasper."

Bella just nodded.

"Then I'll organise a game tournament for the day after!" Emmett boomed.

Carlisle thought for a minute, "Why don't we have a family dinner on that night? That way, your mother, Renee, can meet us all"

Bella smiled anxiously, biting her lip, "I think that will be okay. I'll have to ask mum, of course."

Carlisle nodded.

"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow Bella!" Rosalie smiled, and hugged Bella tightly, "We'll have such a fun time! I'm going to go off to organise it now, bye bye!"

Bella waved, "Bye Rosalie."

Emmett swung Bella into a big tight bear hug, then set her down and ruffled her hair. "See ya kiddo."

"Bye Emmett" Bella smiled and the couple left the room.

Carlisle turned to Bella, rubbing his hands together. "So, what do you want to do today?"


End file.
